Recordando nuestra unión
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo con otro fic, es cortito, a mi parecer algo cursi, pero no deja de ser lindo, un Ron Herm......reviews!


RECORDANDO NUESTRA UNIÓN  
  
Era nuestro séptimo año en Hogwarts. Estabamos en el expreso hacia la escuela, conversando de lo que sería luego de que ese año pasara. Estaba junto a la ventana, mientras Ron y Harry reían por recordar como Neville se había caído de la escoba en 1er año. Yo solo pensaba en uno de ellos, ¿cómo sería todo luego? Puede que nos siguiéramos viendo, pero nada sería igual. La luna ya se veía afuera, era tarde, aunque ya nos habíamos cambiado. Ron estaba enfrente de mí, mirando hacia fuera, mientras Harry solo estaba ahí sentado. Notamos que el tren estaba un poco más lento, Harry se levantó y miró hacia fuera de la puerta, yo y Ron nos levantamos junto a él, pero antes de que llegáramos a la puerta, se cortó la luz.  
  
¿Chicos? ¿Están bien? - se escuchó decir a Harry.  
  
¿Qué ocurrió? - escuché decir a Ron, su susurro estaba justo junto a mí.  
  
No creo que sean mortífagos, Voldemort ya murió, voy por Gin.  
  
No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando. Sentí que alguien me tenía por la cintura abrazándome a él, y juntando sus labios con los míos. Me tenía las manos en la espalda, para que yo no me alejara. Sus besos parecían algo desesperados, pero se notaba que no sabía mucha "técnica". No tenía idea de quien era. . . hasta que sentí su aroma. Un poco de luz de Luna se dejaba entrar, iluminando un poco el cabello del que me besaba. . . era de un rojo fuego. . . Poco a poco separó sus labios, aunque sin muchas ganas. . . yo no me pude resistir. Al momento de él alejarse, al sentir su respiración agitada en mis labios, lo abrace del cuello y lo bese. Pareció sorprenderse bastante, no creía que yo lo seguiría besando. Nos movimos un poco hasta quedar contra la ventana. . . abrí un poco los ojos, algo avergonzada, pero al verlo a contraluz mi corazón palpitó más fuerte. . . lo quería tanto. . . La luz nos asustó un poco, por lo que nos separamos rápidamente. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Despertó de un sobresalto. Instantáneamente se llevó los dedos a los labios.  
  
Otra vez ese sueño. . . más bien recuerdo - miró el velador, había una foto de su adolescencia junto a dos jóvenes bastante guapos y una niña pelirroja. Tenía unos 16 años. Harry salía en el pasto con Ginny, mientras atrás se ve a Ron subiéndola a su espalda.  
  
Sonrió, miró a su lado, una cabellera roja muy alborotada se asomaba de entre las sábanas, un ángel a sus ojos. Le besó la frente.  
  
Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego amor. . . - sonrió, jamás pensó poder decirle esa palabra a Ron en su cara, frente a él, aunque este estuviese dormido.  
  
Luego de vestirse y tener sus cosas listas regresó a la habitación y lo miró, se veía tan lindo. Le susurró que llegaría pronto y que no olvidara que vendría Harry, luego de un dulce "Te amo" y el beso rápido en los labios tomo las llaves de su auto y se fue.  
  
**  
  
Eran las 10:35 de la mañana, Harry debía de estar por llegar, habían acordado irse juntos al entrenamiento. Tomando un tazón de leche, aún a medio vestir miraba la cocina de su casa, la que ahora compartía con Hermione (n/a: AAHH!! ¿¡Se lo imaginan sin polera!?). No podía creerlo, tal como ella siempre le decía que pensaba. Primero que todo, ambos eran muy tercos, siempre peleaban. Después de todo lo que pasó, que él la había besado y ella no había dicho nada, además. . . sonrió. . .  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Era de noche, alrededor de las 7:45 PM, no podía dejar de pensar el día que estaba viviendo. Caminar por última vez por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Al lado mío bajaba Harry de la mano de mi hermanita menor. Ya me había acostumbrado a eso. Al pisar la alfombra, quede pasmado en la entrada. . . Herms estaba ahí, mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos miel tan lindos. . .  
  
¿Ya nos vamos, o no? - decía Harry, entre alegre y triste. Siempre tiene que interrumpirme cuando la estoy viendo ¬¬  
  
Seguro - decía Ginny, jalando la mano de mi mejor amigo hacia el cuadro.  
  
¡Oh no! - dice de pronto Herms.  
  
¿Ocurre algo malo? - le dije. Todos se voltearon.  
  
Este. . . - se sonrojaba de apoco - se me quedó algo arriba. . .  
  
¿Te acompaño a buscarlo? - una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Herms, y la acompañe a su habitación.  
  
Fue una mezcla de locura y desconcierto, pero con cierto placer y alegría. Herms, al entrar a la oscura habitación, me tomo de la capa hacia la puerta y me besó con tal pasión y desesperación que hubiera jurado que hace tiempo que quería hacerlo. Luego de unos segundos, reaccioné a seguirle, abrazándola por la cintura y ella a mí por el cuello. Ese sentimiento nos hizo caer en la cama de ella, ella sobre mí. Un mar de sensaciones nos recorrieron en ese instante. Solo soñaba con que ese momento no se acabara. . . pero como todos los sueños. . . se esfumó.  
  
Herms. . . yo - dije con la respiración algo agitada.  
  
No Ron - dijo tapando mis labios con sus delicados y finos dedos - No quiero que aclaremos esto. . . tal vez en mucho tiempo no nos veremos. . . no nos hagamos daño - parecía estar realmente triste. Yo solo asentí.  
  
El recorrido a Londres muggle fue algo callado, solo se escuchaban los murmullos y risitas de Ginny y Harry, lo cual no nos contentaba, ni a mí, ni a Herms. El llegar fue rápido, nos bajamos y Harry corrió con Ginny hacia mamá y Sirius. Yo con desgano los seguí. Hermione iba callada a mi lado.  
  
Es hora de irnos Ron - dice mamá.  
  
Ya voy. . . - miro a Herms por última vez y parto tras mi madre.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ella lo había besado el último día de clases en Hogwarts, por unos minutos habían conocido y recorrido el cuerpo del otro entre abrazos y caricias rápidas, se notaba la desesperación por saber que estarían lejos el uno del otro, sin embargo, nadie dijo nada. . . y ella se fue sin decirle nada más que un débil "adiós". Todo fue diferente unos meses después, al entrar en la sala de la Universidad el primer día, vio a una muchacha, en realidad solo su cabello tras un libro grande, enseguida se le fue a la mente el pensamiento de Herms. . . quien habría pensado que él, al ver a la muchacha cerrar el libro, se encontraría con esos ojos miel que tanto conocía, que tanto recordaba. . . que tanto adoraba.  
  
Se escuchan unos gritos afuera, Harry gritaba desde su auto a Ron para que se diera prisa.  
  
**  
  
Se escuchaba una llave hacer ruido en la puerta, así como buscando las llaves, Herms sonrió, su "pequeño" ya regresaba. Ella lo esperó frente a la puerta, arreglada ya con un hermoso vestido color vino tinto, un bello peinado y su cara maquillada, lo que resaltaba su belleza. Al abrir la puerta el pelirrojo se asombró. La casa tenía una tenue luz que alumbraba, una mesa que estaba adornada con unas velas y lista para ser servida, y a su mujer enfrente más radiante que nunca. Ella se acercó a él y rodeándole el cuello con sus manos lo besó tiernamente. Él sonrió.  
  
Feliz aniversario - dijo él, extendiendo su mano para darle un regalo.  
  
No debiste molestarte - dijo ella, aun cerca de los labios de él.  
  
Claro que debí, no todos los días se cumple un año desde nuestra boda - sonríe el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
  
Luego de que se terminaran de comer (Ron venía listo, ya se había duchado y arreglado), Ron sacó a bailar a Herms, una lenta y hermosa balada sonaba por todo el living - comedor. Entre el baile se decían palabras lindas, besos cortos y dulces sonrisas. En un momento todo desapareció, la música solo se escuchaba lejana, solo estaban ellos dos.  
  
Te amo. . . este a sido el mejor año de mi vida. . . - dice él al oído de Herms, y comenzando a besarle el cuello, tras haber estado con Herms mucho tiempo ya sabía los puntos débiles de la chica.  
  
Lo mismo digo. . . - decía ella, con la respiración algo agitada.  
  
Entre beso y beso llegaron a la habitación y cayeron a la cama, él sobre ella. Mientras Ron recorría con su mano el perfecto cuerpo de ella, Herms desabotonaba la comisa elegante de su esposo, pero ninguno sin desconectar esa unión entre sus labios. En unos minutos ya ninguno de ellos tenía alguna prenda puesta, sus labios se probaban una y otra vez. Sus cuerpos sudaban un poco, y algunos gemidos sonaban por la oscura habitación. . .  
  
**  
  
El sol brillaba y se colaba incomodando a los presentes en aquella habitación. Una cabellera roja se movía, molesto por el sol. Miró a su lado, una joven de cabello muy enmarañado dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
¿Herms? ¿Estás despierta? - decía el pelirrojo, riendo un poco - Amor. . . ya despierta - Un ligero gruñido de parte de ella lo hizo estallar de la risa, despertándola.  
  
¡Ron! - decía con algo de enfado - estaba durmiendo ¬¬  
  
¡Lo sé! Eso lo hace más divertido - le da un pequeño beso en los labios, ella sonrió.  
  
¿Vamos a desayunar? - dice sentándose en la cama y agarrando las sábanas tapándose un poco.  
  
¡Seguro! Oye - le dice él con picardía, ella lo mira - qué festín nos dimos anoche, no? - ella se sonroja y le da con un cojín en la cara. . . él solo ríe.  
  
__--FIN--__  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
HOLAP!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, pero con una pequeña y tierna historia q espero q hayan disfrutado ^^ Me gustaría saber su opinión, espero q me manden reviews *¬*  
  
DEDICADO a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que les guste la pareja Ronnie / Herms  
  
Saludos Merodeadora_Chii 


End file.
